the_untermationfandomcom-20200214-history
Joaquin
Joaquin is a Salvadoran fox involved with the Fox Junta. He is Mauricio's right hand fox and is the husband of Vanda. Appearence In the Fox Junta there are three members who speak with a distinctive British dialect: Luiz, Guillermo and Joaquin, in Joaquin's case his accent is more like a Londoner's accent. There will be times when Joaquin will be immaculate but he can be also completely dishevelled and bedraggled. Like other Central American generals as well as his wife he has pale blue fur and a pale blue underbelly with what appears to be blood around his mouth. In his first appearance he is a normal fox but in his return in the Anthro Saga compared to more immaculately dressed generals Joaquin wears a white shirt, a black tie, grey trousers and a grey jacket with a black waistcoat. Personality He may be Salvadoran but Joaquin is a frequent critic of Zimbabwe primarily because of it's leader but it shows a great deal of hypocrisy because though he is a critic of the country he shows great respect for it's former Prime Minister Ian Smith with Smith being the only African leader he shows respect for, as well as a family portrait shown in most bedrooms that some generals such as Lazar, Arnold and Anastasio have because they are married with children Joaquin also hangs a portrait of Smith in his bedroom in addition to five British Prime ministers: Harold Wilson, Neville Chamberlain, James Callaghan, Stanley Baldwin and Anthony Eden. His amount of portraits also leads to other generals in the Junta, his own allies and many members of the A.P.F to find him unusual because most generals who are married only have two portraits in their bedroom that being a family portrait and usually a leader of their country one example being Vulko's room with a portrait of him with his wife Svetlana sitting on what appears to be a loveseat in the Bunker with his younger daughter Bogdana behind him with her arm around his shoulder and his older daughter Stanislava sat on Svetlana's knee with her arm around her mother's shoulder. But there is also a portrait of Todor Zhivkov in the room, another example is Lazar's room which has a portrait of him with his son Branko in the centre and his wife Maja on his son's left with a different portrait. Mauricio also comments on Joaquin's taste with "You wouldn't think he was Salvadoran at all." In battle he is compared to three dictators: Idi Amin of Uganda, Pol Pot of Cambodia and Francisco Macias Nguema of the Equatorial Guinea due to his violent and unpredictable leadership and also savage leadership according to some but he is good with young Junta children however his bloody mouth is what makes him feared by the Junta babies. To war he also does not care for pretty much anything saying "In war, everyone has blood on their hands" which makes him just as dark as the Serbian general Slobodan. But aside his flaws Joaquin loves his wife and son.Category:CharactersCategory:MalesCategory:Foxes Category:Heroes